Doctor Strange Vol 4 1
Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Tribe of Soul-Eaters ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Malebranchian Psyche-Leech * Mind Maggots Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * * * * * * * * Michael Twoyoungmen's grandmother * * * Jeannie (Zelma Stanton's friend) Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper East Side ******* ******** ****** Upper West Side ****** ****** ******* ******** ***** ****** ***** ** *** **** ***** ** *** ** * * Items: * * * * * * * and * * | Solicit = Who do you call when things are coming put of your dreams and trying to kill you? Or when your daughter is cursing in Latin and walking like a spider? Or when your dog keeps screaming at you to strangle your neighbors? Doctor Strange, of course. He's the only people standing between us and the forces of darkness, but has he been paying his tab? Every act of magic has a cost and Jason Aaron (THOR, ORIGINAL SIN) and Chris Bachalo (UNCANNY X-MEN) are going to put Stephen Strange through hell to even the scales. | StoryTitle2 = The Coming Slaughter | Writer2_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler2_1 = Kevin Nowlan | Inker2_1 = Kevin Nowlan | Colourist2_1 = Kevin Nowlan | Letterer2_1 = Cory Petit | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Charles Beacham | Synopsis2 = This short story is placed after the Letter from the Editor page and is a precursor to future issues. A bloodied and mysterious wizard is seen dragging himself up the stairs and into a medieval room where he collapses on the floor. Behind him, bounding up the stairs are a pack of ferocious dogs coming after the wizard. The elderly man casts a spell on the door, causing it to slam shut and be chained magically. He then turns to the window and laments his doomed fate, mentioned that he can feel his spells dying. He also reveals that he is the Sorcerer Supreme of the 13th dimension and he leaves a magical message for other sorcerers warning them that the a race called the Empirikul are coming to kill all magic-users. This message floats out of of the open window in the form of a trail of butterflies, and just then the Empirikul's dogs manage to burst break through the door and mutilate the sorcerer. A group of sinister, robotic beings enter the room and inspect the caranage left by the dogs before a cloaked man named the Imperator enters. The Imperator speaks and then destroys the room and the trail of butterflies leaving. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Witchfinder Wolves ** Eyebots ** ** Unidentified members Other Characters: * * Ice Duchess (a magician) * Crimson Gypsy (a magician) * Dr. Warlock (a magician) * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * Somewhere far across the Dimensional Gulf ** The Mother Lodge * Items: * * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included